


Mother- A Windsor House Fanfiction

by Muggle-BornSolaris (StudyInDoctorDonna)



Category: Dalton by CP Coulter, Daltonfic, Glee
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyInDoctorDonna/pseuds/Muggle-BornSolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Windsor Boys are celebrating Mother's Day with everyone's favourite mother... but who is that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother- A Windsor House Fanfiction

It was tradition, didn’t matter who you were or where you were, you woke up at a horribly early time to make your Mother breakfast in bed on Mother’s Day. That was the reason that the most notable suspects in Windsor were crammed into the kitchen carefully listening to one of the few in their midst who could cook, one Kurt Hummel.

“Okay, I don’t understand why you boys want to do this, but I’m not going to stop you, I’m just going to make sure nothing burns, and Drew and Satoru keep the chemicals out of the kitchen.” He sighed taking another sip of his coffee mumbling something about it being way to early. “You all know your jobs, now get to it!” 

The boys immediately separated to different parts of the kitchen pulling out eggs, bread, and assorted other breakfast foods. Kurt watched the proceedings wearily, stepping forward every once in a while, to save an item from burning, or cleaning up a small spill. 

Finally the boys all stood assembled in front of him, a single tray held by David the decided carrier, as he was least likely to drop it. “Okay, up you go” he rolled his eyes, looking at the now thankfully clean kitchen before lacing his arm in Blaine’s and heading up the stairs with the others.

The tweedles were the first to walk into the room, sneaking in cautiously, closely followed by Wes, and Reed who was doing his best not to trip over his slightly long pajamas. the others followed in behind, circling around the bed allowing the Tweedles to do the honours, surprisingly gentle they shook his shoulders.

“Chaz? It’s time to get up” The prefect sat up immediately “Is there something wrong? Is the house on fire?” he looked around at all the smiling faces shocked.

“Happy Mothers Day!” he frowned “You’ve got to be kidding”

“No! We’re not!” the twins immediately countered “Look we even made you breakfast in bed!” David set it down gently on Chaz’s lap grinning and giving him a kiss on the cheek “There you go Mommy”

He looked at Kurt, the only sane one in there he sometimes believed, who simply shrugged shaking his head. “Okay, so are you guys just going to watch me eat breakfast now?”

“No!” Wes grinned, “This is the best part! You get to open your cards now!”

Chaz shrugged it wasn’t the strangest thing he had down in Windsor “Okay, let’s do this”

The tweedles went first handing him two identical cards, with a red heart theme, opening the card revealed a pass for an hour of quiet from the two. Chaz smiled still a bit uneasy “Thanks guys this is great”

They continued through all of the Windsors giving him cards, all themed towards some small joke they had with him. Until they reached Kurt, their appointed spokesperson for the moment.

“Chaz,” he gave a half laugh “I don’t know you half as well as the rest of them do, but for some reason they wanted me to speak. Mother’s Day is a hard day for me, and quite a few of the others. Out here at Dalton, it’s a bit easier, because no one has their Mother, right? But the thing is, us Windsor boys are lucky enough to have, if not a mother, then someone who cares enough about us to watch over us, and make sure we stay out of some of the really bad trouble. So I suppose this is our way of thanking you Charlie, for always being there for us, and taking care of us.” He walked forward and leaned down giving Chaz a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

It continued this way for the rest of the students as they slowly filed out of the room in pairs of two’s and three’s Blaine and Kurt left last. Kurt stopping only to look over his shoulder to see Chaz desperately wiping his eyes, he looked up for a moment and their eyes met. Chaz gave Kurt a small smile before starting his breakfast.


End file.
